College Chaos
by Savitron5
Summary: Kara Son is finally back after suddenly leaving to pursue her dream at a far away college. 2 years have passed and she claims that she is over Mirai Briefs and vice versa...but what will happen when they are forced to see each other and even live with each other? Find out in this sequel of Highschool Chaos.


**I know that you have all waited patiently for this to come out...and the first try really didn't work out like I wanted it to. Well here is my second try for this story, and I like this start much better. I hope this is successful, and I will try to update as often as I can in between college. So for those who have patiently waited here is the sequel of Highschool Chaos: College Chaos. Also if you have not read Highschool Chaos you might want to skim over it, because there are going to be things mentioned in this story that you might not 100% understand if you have not. Well anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

I drove quickly through the streets of West City as I continued to swerve through traffic. My excitement picked up as I continued to make my way towards the downtown area, knowing that my best friend and brother were waiting for me there. I hadn't seen them in two years, and it was an understatement to say that I missed them. Living across the world will do that to you. Even if I could fly around the world in under 5 minutes or even instant transmission, I never had time to slip in for a visit…college was just too busy. But, I was finally back, and I was here to stay. I smiled as I was surrounded by tall buildings and slowed down to admire the city I haven't seen in two years.

I searched for my brother's ki and found it not too far away. I zoomed forward as the light turned green and looked to my left to see Gohan and Videl standing on the sidewalk holding hands. I smiled widely unseen from beneath my full head helmet. I pulled my motorcycle over and stepped off before pulling off my black helmet and placing it on the seat and capsulizing it all. I kept my ki lowered as I turned around and approached the two. I came up behind my twin and poked him in the sides causing him to jump forward and turn to face me with his hands up defensively. I just tilted my head and smiled as I waited for him to recognize me.

"Kara?!"

"Uh huh?" I responded with a bigger smile and before I knew it I was engulfed in a bear hug. I laughed as he picked me up off the ground easily and put me back down. Gohan smiled widely and laughed before he marveled, "Wow you look amazing! How has college been! I mean it's been two years! I just…" He came and hugged me again and continued "I missed you sis." I rolled my eyes and patted his back as he continued to hug me.

"Hey, you're not the only one who hasn't seen her in two years Gohan. You're gonna kill her if you keep hugging her like that." Videl joked causing Gohan to let go of me and share a smirk with her. She came up and hugged me as well before letting go and saying,

"You really do look good."

"Thanks, it's been hard to keep up with training." I responded

"Well come on, let's get something to eat, I'm sure you're starving and we have a lot of catching up to do."

We all walked into the small sushi restaurant that we were standing in front of and take a seat at a booth near the back of the restaurant. After ordering our drinks, Gohan began asking questions.

"How is College? Have you been doing well? What have you been studying? How long are you here for? Have you seen mom and dad yet?

"Wow, slow down Gohan, you sound like mom with all the questions at once." I laughed causing Gohan to blush as he shut his mouth. I smiled and began telling them all about my experience at North City Art Academy. It wasn't long before our food was in front of us and we took a break from talking to eat our meals. Once we were finished I continued to talk about college and answered almost all of Gohans questions.

"So you finished your degree in voice in only 2 years? Wow you must have overloaded on classes."

"Yeah…I wasn't originally planning on finishing so fast, but after being there for the first semester I decided I really didn't want to stay there for 4 years. However, I didn't want to quit my voice degree. So I packed my semesters after that so I could come back sooner."

"Wait…does that mean you're staying here? Like your moving back?" Videl asked

I took a sip out of drink before answering her question. I met her eyes and then moved mine over to meet my brothers. "Yeah, actually I start classes at WCU this upcoming semester."

I was met with silence and I sat there waiting for the excitement I thought would come. I saw Videl's smile grow wider and I knew she was as happy as I was about the new update.

"Why would you wait so long to tell us?!" Videl practically yelled causing me and Gohan to cover our ears. "What are you gonna be majoring in?"

"Pre-law actually."

"Not music? I thought that was your dream?" Gohan asked

"It is, this is more of a back-up plan, a career I can have if the singing thing doesn't work out."

Gohan nodded his head, and I took a deep breath afraid of the next thing I was going to say.

"There's also the issue of where I will be living."

"You can live with us of course." Videl said before Gohan lightly elbowed her in the ribs causing her to look over at him. He began to mumble something, and I tuned in to what he was saying right when he finished with, "Mirai." I closed my eyes upon hearing that name and could feel Videls and Gohans eyes on me. I opened them up with a tight lipped smile and said,

"Don't worry about that. I'm over him and the whole thing that happened between us…"

"Are you sure? I mean we don't want things to be awkward." Videl began

"Really. I would really appreciate it if I could live with you guys, if you have the space."

"Yeah, we have one extra room…it's kinda like fate." Videl stated. _'Maybe it is…'_ I thought.

"Do you have to ask Mirai? I asked worried that these plans might not work after all.

Videl looked over to Gohan and he shook his head no. "I mean, even if he said no I'd move you in anyways."

Gohan paid for the meal and we walked out of the restaurant. Gohan decapsulized a sleek red car and we all got in before he pulled into the traffic. It was about a 10 minute drive before he pulled up to the apartments and we got out of the car. We walked up to one of the doors and Gohan quickly opened it in before following us inside. I looked around the very nice apartment I looked around the living room kitchen area that had two hallways opposite from each other. Videl told me that there were two bedrooms down one of them and two bedrooms down the other with a bathroom on each side. I took a seat on the small loveseat next to Videl as Gohan disappeared down one of the hallways. I figured he was going to get Mirai, and I distracted myself with conversation with Videl until I heard his voice.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt me?" He asked with a laugh in his voice. I held my breath as Gohan came into the living room with Mirai following him. I noticed he stopped at the end of the hallway staring at me; I let out my breath before meeting his bright blue eyes with my own. I saw him take a deep breath and gulp before he breathed,

"Kara."


End file.
